Touch
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: small EdXWin oneshot as requested. Hope you like it :)


"You big idiot!"

"What did I do?!"

"You don't get it! I hate it when you say stuff like that!"

"Like what?!"

"You don't know how miserable I was when you and Al were gone! And now you just toss the idea around like it's nothing!"

"Miserable? You were miserable?"

"Yes! Yes I was!"

"I was miserable too! Do you even remember why I left in the first place!"

"Yes I do! But it still hurt me a lot! There were times I wanted to pack up and go with you two jackasses! You never stopped to think how it affected the people that loved you!"

"I always came back, didn't I?"

"I didn't know if you would make it back or not. I prayed constantly. I hated saying goodbye to you!"

Edward stood up from his seated position at the table, "Winry this is old news.. why are we fighting about it?"

"Because you keep saying you wish you would've kept traveling!" Winry sniffled and tried to hold back the water works. She was trying to get a point across to him and tears would only be in the way. "It makes me feel like shit Edward!"

"Like shit? How?! Because I like to travel?"

At that moment Winry could've beat his head into the floor and not thought twice about the matter. But, luckily for Ed, she decided to take a different approach and walk about from him.

"Don't be difficult Winry!"

"Kiss my ass!"

She calmly walked up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. Edward sighed and turned to find Alphonse still seated at the table. He was playing with his thumbs and looking around nervously.

"Al?"

"I've never seen Winry so mad, Ed. You really should stop saying stuff like that. You were all excited to come home after our journey.. I think Winry feels like you're getting bored with her.."

"Bored of her? How could I be bored of her?"

"She feels left out.. We traveled everywhere together.. Winry was left here. She missed you Ed."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Al?"

Alphonse sighed and stood. "Yeah I need to get back to Rose.."

Ed nodded and watched him leave. Al would freak him out with the expert girl mojo he had going on..

Winry changed the bed sheets and crawled into the clean ones only to cry. Sure, In a way she felt like an idiot for reacting in this way..but it worked. It's the only way she could get Ed to pay attention to her and stop talking about traveling all the time. Damn it! She wanted him to talk about other things! Like.. staying with her.. and working on their relationship.

She heard footsteps that stopped at the bedroom door. "Win?"

Winry sniffled a bit, "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah.."

He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Hey.. what's the matter? Don't cry, you'll give yourself a head ache."

"To late..."

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, "What's really going on?"

Winry wiped her eyes and sat up to look at him. "Edward Elric, do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why don't you act like it?"

He paused for a moment, "I do act like it Winry.. I'm here aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean anything Ed. You need to start putting some effort into this."

"What do you mean? What do you want me to do?"

"Well for one I want you to stop dreaming about leaving and stranding me here all over again. That may have been enjoyable for you but it was hell for me and it hurts my feelings when you constantly talk about leaving again. I feel like you don't wanna be here...with me.."

Ed noddly, "Winry if I didn't wanna be here with you I wouldn't be here with you. I don't mean to make you feel like I want to leave you. I'm sorry."

Winry's eyes widened. Edward apologized; that was something to write down. "I-it's okay. I forgive you."

"Anything else?"

"You never touch me."

"What?"

"You heard me Edward."

"I didn't think you wanted to be touched?" There was slight shock in Ed's voice, "You want ME to touch YOU?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"...are you okay?" That being said Winry grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him further onto the bed climbing ontop of him. "W-w-winry?" She yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the far side of the room and grabbed him by his hair. "Shut up, Ed." Ed gasped when she kissed him rather forcively and shoved his back flesh against the bed. "W-what are you doing, Winry?" A smirk was plastered on her face as she unbuttoned  
his pants and started to tug them. "W-wait a min-!"

She kissed him again and pulled his hair, "What part of shut up don't you understand, Edward?"

He looked up at her still in shock and grabbed her hands forcing her off him. She struggled so he pinned her beneath him easily, "Now, You want to try this again, Miss Rockbell?" He kissed her and peeled her shirt from her body  
slowly. "I hate you, Ed!"

He smiled and pulled her long blonde hair and wrapped it around his fist. "That so?" Winry gasped when she felt his hand slide down her pants and rub her through her sheer panties."You really wear 'em thin, don't ya?"

A blush crossed her face and she smacked his chest, "Go to hell!" He applied a slight bit of pressure and made her gasp and jump slightly.

"Ed!"

Nervously, she fiddled with his pants and used her feet to try and push them off. Ed smiled and hooked a finger around the crotch of her thin panties and gave a swift tug to rip in in half.

"Edward! Those are my favorite!" Her yelling stopped when he pulled her hair tightly. "Take your bra off."

"no! You do it."

His blonde brow arched and he began to tease her most intimate place with his long fingers, "I'm busy." He could see her face begining to fluster as she complied to his demand and tossed the bra to the floor. Her feet had finally managed to peel his pants off and he was nice enough to kick them off his ankles for her. "Ed..." She pleaded for him to move on with his antics. "Stop teasing.."

Ed smirked and pulled away to strip her of her jogging pants and his boxers while keeping a good hold on her hair. "A-aahh.. Edward.."

"Shut up Winry."

He brought his mouth down to hers gently and gave her a loving kiss, "This what you wanted, Win?" Her small hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders. "Y-yes." He nipped and sucked at her neck leaving hickies. "I love you Winry.."

"I love you too, Ed."

She gasped sharply when he pushed into her without warning.. or a condom. "E-ed."

"Just hold on Win, It'll get better. I promise." He smirked and pulled her hair making her look directly into his eyes and kiss him. Her hands roamed his back as his thrusts became more violent and his hand removed itself from her hair and found her small waist.

The Rockbell residence didn't have neighbors and that was probably a good.. A little bit of ruckus was understandable, but hours of it? Nah, that was ridiculous and it was just what Ed gave Winry.

When the longest hour of the day was over Edward laid in the bed holding Winry to his chest. He played with her hair gently and watched her fall asleep.


End file.
